(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a wrapping and support system for the use over the ankle area of a person""s foot. More particularly, and not by way of limitation, to an ankle support which includes a stiff inner body and an elastic outer wrap that is used to retain the inner body against the wearer""s foot and leg.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The prevention of injury to ankles, as well as the treatment of injured ankles, requires the provision of pressure and support to the area around the injured ankle. There are many known devices that for this purpose. However, the amount of support provided by these devices is often compromised by the need to provide the injured individual with mobility in order to prevent the accumulation of fluids around the injured area. Thus known devices have either provided excessive structure that inhibits the mobility of the user, which in turn has detrimental effects to the recovery of the individual, or provided too little support where needed.
Examples of known devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,762 to Hess et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,269 to Reithofer, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,404 to Kallassy.
It has been discovered that the problems left unanswered by known art can be solved by providing an ankle support which includes:
a stiff stirrup and ankle strap having an elongated, generally straight shin portion and terminating in an elongated, generally straight stirrup portion, the stirrup portion being at an obtuse angle to the shin portion;
a flexible ankle strap attached to the stirrup and ankle strap and extending from the stirrup portion of the stirrup and ankle strap, away from the shin portion of the stirrup and ankle strap; and
a flexible shin strap attached the shin portion of the stirrup and ankle strap, so that the flexible ankle strap extends from underneath the wearer""s foot, so that it is then wrapped around the ankle area and over the wearer""s foot, while the shin strap is wrapped around the wearer""s lower leg area behind the shin.
It has been discovered that the disclosed arrangement will provide the user with support for the ankle area while providing the user with a significant amount of flexibility to continue use of the injured or weak leg.
Still further, it will be understood that the disclosed invention results in a support that is unobtrusive, so that the user may continue wear shoes and participate in sports or other activities as customary.
It should also be understood that while the above and other advantages and results of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, showing the contemplated novel construction, combinations and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it should be clearly understood that changes in the precise embodiments of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.